Uwolnić Skrzegita
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka =155 | scenariusz =Len Wein | reżyseria =Jae Hong Kim | poprzedni =Helisa zguby | następny =Mrowisko |imię = Uwolnić Skrzegita |oryginalny tytuł = Have I Got A Deal For You}}Uwolnić Skrzegita to piąty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 17 października 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie W Podmieście trwa walka między Szukaczem (który chce Omnitrix), a Shocksquatchem. Po walce, Ben napotyka profesora Blarneya T. Duchsztaplera i Kablo Mocnego, którzy oferują mu eliksir. Profesor zaprowadza chłopaka do swojego laboratorium i daje mu figurkę zapaśników sumo w zamian za reklamę twarzy Bena na eliksirach. Ben odchodzi mówiąc, że się zastanowi. Po drodze dzwoni do Rooka, aby sprawdził profesora. Okazuje się, że jest on kosmicznym oszustem i handlarzem. Chwilę później chłopak spotyka Paxa - kosmicznego hipisa z gatunku Florauny. Pax mówi Benowi, że profesor więzi małego kosmitę i "doi" go. Oboje idą do laboratorium i za rozkazem Paxa chłopak zmienia się w Pajęczarza i otwiera drzwi. Wiedząc, że nie powinni tego robić, Ben mówi kosmicie, aby nic nie dotykał. Znajdują tam Skrzegita. Chwilę później do środka wchodzi profesor z bronią, potyka się przez butelkę i strzela do Paxa. Florauna regeneruje się. Profesor, Ben i Pax zaczynają się bić, lecz wchodzi Kablo Mocny i wyciąga z bójki profesora. Ben mówi, że sam zaopiekuje się Skrzegitem póki nie dojdą do tego, kto ma go pilnować. Kosmiczny hipis i Duchsztapler są przeciwko i atakują chłopaka. Chłopak zmienia się w Amfibiana i razi ich prądem, a Kabla zasysa rurkami od maszyny dojącej. Amfibian leci ze Skrzegitem i rozmawia z Rookiem, który jest zdziwiony, że na Ziemi znajduje się to stworzenie. Mały kosmita spada. Ben goni go, lecz widzi wielkiego potwora. Pax przychodzi i tłumaczy Benowi, że Skrzegity zachowują się tak, gdy w atmosferze znajduje się azot. Chłopak wścieka się, że nikt mu wcześniej tego nie powiedział i walczy z nim chwilę jako Szlamfajer. Chce wybrać Szybciora, by go dogonić, lecz wypada Dzikopysk. Bestia zabiera Paxa. Widząc zniszczony most Ben mówi do Omnitrixa, aby dał coś dużego, choć wypada najpierw Fachura, potem Szara Materia i NanoBen. W końcu trafia na Bloxxa. Buduje tory i ratuje pociąg przed wypadkiem. Nagle przychodzi profesor i mówi, że Blokosapiens może osłonić Skrzegita, a sam odessie cały azot. Po kilku próbach udaje się. Skrzegit jest znów mały. Pax próbuje zabrać go, lecz Rook strzela i zabiera go. Profesor prosi o małego kosmitę, ale dowiadując się, że to przestępstwo ucieka. Hydraulicy łapią też Kablo Mocnego, który reaguje ze złością. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Amfibian, Szlamfajer, Dzikopysk, Fachura, Szara Materia i NanoBen debiutują w "Omniverse". * Szukacz debiutuje w "Omniverse". * Pax, Duchsztapler i Skrzegit pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Pax i Kablo Mocny zostają aresztowani. Debiuty * Pax * Profesor Blarney T. Duchsztapler * Skrzegit * Kacz Kolesiak Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Amfibian (debiut w "Omniverse") * Szlamfajer (debiut w "Omniverse") * Dzikopysk (debiut w "Omniverse") * Fachura (debiut w "Omniverse") * Szara Materia (debiut w "Omniverse") * NanoBen (debiut w "Omniverse") Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Pax (debiut) * Hydraulik Jerry * Kacz Kolesiak (krótko; tło) * Morty * Bryk (krótko) Wrogowie * Szukacz (debiut w "Omniverse") * Profesor Blarney T. Duchsztapler (debiut) * Kablo Mocny Neutralni * Skrzegit (debiut) Kosmici * Shocksquatch (transformacja poza ekranem) * Pajęczarz * Amfibian (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Szlamfajer (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Dzikopysk (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) * Fachura (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, gościnnie) * Szara Materia (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, gościnnie) * NanoBen (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, gościnnie) * Bloxx Błędy 2 Rooks in this episode.png|Dwa Rooki (dodatkowo jeden z Proto-Sprzętem, a drugi bez) * W jednej scenie Bloxx nie ma niebieskiego klocka na brzuchu. * Kiedy Rook strzela na końcu w Paxa, było ich dwóch. * W momencie, gdy Ben wciska Omnitrix, by zmienić się w Pajęczarza, klapa zegarka była ustawiona bokiem. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku wspomniane zostają nazwy gatunków Dzikopyska i Bloxxa. * Jak na ironię, Ben zmieniał się w coraz mniejszych obcych, gdy powiedział Omnitrixowi, by ten "dał coś dużego" (Fachura, Szara Materia i NanoBen). Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse